Kingdom Hearts:Connections
by RamenNoodlesX
Summary: The characters of Kingdom Hearts are now in a modern day setting where centuries ago the evils that tried to take Kingdom Hearts for their own have long been defeated by heroes of old. In present day we find Kairi, Sora, and Riku are best friends attending High School and live normal lives. All until rumors spread around that suggest the past from long ago is repeating itself!


**Kingdom Hearts:Connections**

_The characters of Kingdom Hearts are now in a modern day setting where centuries ago the evils that tried to take Kingdom Hearts for their own have long been defeated by heroes of old. In present day we find Kairi, Sora, and Riku are best friends attending High School and live normal lives. All until rumors spread around that suggest the past from long ago is repeating itself. And everything...has a connection._

**Chapter One: The Legend Reborn!**

"Kingdom Hearts, It is the heart of all worlds, and a source of great power and wisdom. It can be seen as the heart of everything. Due to its great significance, it has repeatedly been sought by the villains from centuries ago. Kingdom hearts connects all world you see class, it connects the hearts of many worlds. It is the very core of all things in existence. How it got there or why is unknown. However we do know that in ancient times, people believed that light was a gift from an unseen land by the name of Kingdom Hearts. But Kingdom Hearts was safeguard by its counterpart, the χ-blade. Warriors vied for that precious light, thus beginning the Keyblade War. The violent clash shattered the χ-blade into twenty pieces—seven of light and thirteen of darkness. And only the real Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by the darkness, never to surface again."

The History teacher in class was giving the class another lesson on the topic of Kingdom Hearts. She is called Ms. M, a scholarly woman who has researched things like Kingdom Hearts her whole life apparently. She had secretary like glasses, purple hair down to her shoulders, and pale complexion. She only wore black outfits no matter how hot it was. She was more like a witch than anything. A bored class with nothing better to do simply turned to their books, gazing out the window, or were a sleep like our hero, Sora.

"A sleep again Sora?" The History teacher slammed her history book on Sora's desk waking him up. Sora got up and yelled, "Its embarrassing to share a paopu fruit! Uhh...huh?" The whole class started laughing at Sora.

A sleepy Sora got hit on the head by the history teacher's book.

"Ow Ms. M! You didn't have to hit me that hard..."

"And you shouldn't be dreaming in class Sora! And sadly for you, you are in class so I highly recommend you pay attention otherwise you will fail my class! Now since I know you weren't paying attention. I will call on my star student, Kairi. Please read form passage 8 on page 360."

Ms. M pointed to the idol of Sora's dreams. His literal dream girl as he was just dreaming about her. Kairi has auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, a pale but beautiful complexion, and was wearing the school uniform. Her school uniform which was a white shirt of which she has rolled up the sleeves, a sky blue striped tie which she has slightly loosen up, a matching skirt with navy knee-high stockings and black shoes. The difference in uniforms for male and female was that male could wear blue jeans as long as they were blue and could wear a vest if they like. She stood up and moved the hair from her eyes as she read from the passage. Her voice was soft and beautiful and every word was like music to Sora's ears. He was ogling her. Thankfully his best friend pulled him down into his seats before he looked like an idiot.

"Dude, Sora you looked like a complete idiot." His best friend Riku said holding back his laughter who was sitting right beside him. Riku was Sora's best friend for years. Ever since they were kids. Before they even met Kairi who also became their best friend when she moved in close by to them.

"Oh shut up, I was not _ogling_ her." Sora mumbled sleepily to Riku keeping his head up with his arms.

"Oh yeah right. _Staring _at her. _Admiring _her. _Dreaming..._ about her? Any of those sound about right Sora?" He said snickering to himself. Sora punched him in the arm.

"None. Of. The above." Sora said glaring at him.

"Haha, sure okay. But you _were_ definitely dreaming about her for sure. You were dreaming about you and her sharing a Paopu fruit. Well I can't blame ya." He whispered covering his mouth with one hand and leaning over to my desk. "There is a legend after all."

"A legend?" Sora looked over to him becoming interested.

"Yeah. According to legend, If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what. Hmph. Maybe you and I should share that fruit huh Sora?"

"Oh please, i'm already stuck with you for the rest of my life. I don't need a fruit for that." Sora said laughing with Riku.

"Mr. Sora and Riku!" Ms. M slammed her book again but this time on her desk.

"I see today once again you two are going to be trouble like always. After class. See me both." She glared at the two of them. The whole class began laughing at them again especially Kairi who was giggling to herself Sora noticed. He felt like an idiot that the girl he loved was laughing at him. When they sat back down, Sora just slammed his head on his desk for the rest of class.

The bell rang for the last period of the day. Everyone piled out the class talking about their plans for the rest of the day, whether they will go home or do teenager things like surfing or other teenager things. Something Sora himself didn't do so much.

"Come on sleepy beauty. The evil witch is going to have our heads if we don't see her. I swear she could breathe fire if she felt like it." He said shaking Sora awake.

"She did once. I'm pretty sure I saw it." Sora joked getting up and grabbing his backpack. He walked down the aisle to her desk where she was packing up her stuff.

"Excuse Ms. M-" Riku spoke but was cut off by her.

"One moment children." She said as she put her books back in her backpack.

Sora and Riku exchanged looks both thinking the same thing. Sora knows this woman did NOT just call him children. We were both 17!

"Ah there i'm done. But...now for your punishment." She smiled an evil smile. That kind of smile you sorta give to your best friend when the teacher says, "You can choose your own partner as long as you two will work together."

"Which is?" Riku asked bravely.

"Oh i'm getting to that. You two hear about what's going on lately? With attacks on the people around here?"

"Yeah. People is getting attacked more recently and some go missing." Riku simply states to her.

"Indeed. So you see the school committee is concerned about the safety of the after school students when not many teachers are here in case of something happening. So for today, you two will be on guard duty with me." She snickered.

"What? No way you hag!...I mean Ms. M you can't be serious. Guard duty? You're really going to make two teenagers who could be SAFE at home stay with YOU to protect after school students?" Sora said to her.

"Well I made sure to pick two students that won't be missed THAT much." She said with an evil smile.

"Ouch." Riku and Sora said together.

"I expect to see you both here in two hours. Am I understood? Otherwise it is detention with me for a week!"

"Understood." They both said.

"Good...well? Dismissed. Get the heck out of here." She said waving Sora and Riku off who simply shrugged and left. Out in the hallways Kairi was talking to her close friend Selphie at her locker.

"Well it seems your crush made a fool of himself again today with his partner in crime Kairi" She teased a blushing Kairi who put her books in her locker.

"Why must you antagonize me like this Selphie?" She said trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Awhh Kairi! You know I love you so much!" She said with a smile.

"Sigh. I shouldn't have told you I liked him." Kairi said closing her locker and looking to Sora and Riku. She was in love with him since the day she was adopted by the Mayor of Destiny Islands when she mysteriously arrived there with no memories of where she came from. Sora was the first friend she made and then Riku in that order by only a few minutes but to her that means something! She wanted to do a lot to impress him to get her to notice him.

"I wish smarts were beautiful. Maybe he doesn't like smart girls." Kairi said to Selphie.

"Maybe she doesn't like not so bright guys like me Riku?" Sora said as he walked with his hands on the back of his head at his locker.

"You mean dumb."

"I'm not _dumb_." Sora said opening his locker and hitting himself in the face with it.

"Really? You could've fooled me." He said throwing his book in there.

"Why don't you use your own locker Riku?" Sora put his books in there too.

"Because yours is oh so convenient and empty since you lost most of your books."

"Heh, _lost. _Good one Riku. But come on, be serious. How am I supposed to just let her know..."

"How could I possibly let him know..."

"That I love-" They both were talking to themselves as the two girls and boys walked towards each other in the hallway and stopped awkwardly.

Riku noticed the situation first and chose to comment on it first. "Love what Sora...?" He said with an evil grin.

"I love..." He looked shyly at Kairi who also looked shyly to Sora but said, "Riku! I love you Riku!"

"And I love...strawberries! Can't...get enough of...strawberries...haha" Sora and Kairi both looked shyly away/

"And this is where Yaoi comes into play! Oh the things fanfiction will do with you two boys." Selphie giggled.

"Oh please." Riku said. "As if me and Sora would be wrote about in a Yaoi stories." Though Riku oddly felt some irony in what he said but he didn't know why.

"Well I hate to say it but Sora would definitely be the _uke_."

"Don't say things like that Selphie!" A blushing Kairi said angrily.

"Oh yeah that would upset a certain _somebody_ I know if Sora was gay." Selphie nudged Kairi.

Kairi glared at her and pinched her back. "Eep!" She let out a somewhat painful scream and Riku and Sora just looked at them oddly.

"Soooo, how's my two favorite little class clowns?" A cheerful Kairi smiled at Riku and Sora. They both couldn't resist blushing from the sight of her.

"Oh you know. Feeling pretty satisfied. But not as much as Sora is right now." He nudged Sora.

"Oh yeah totally." Sora rolled his eyes. He knew Riku wouldn't stop teasing him for a while.

"How bad is the punishment this time for Ms. M?" Kairi asked.

"Me and Sora are on guard dog duty in two hours with Ms. M. Probably going to be here until everyone leaves. I'm thinking about actually paying attention in class now right Sora?"

"I try that _every day_. It just never works out that way because of my special sleeping in class talent."

Kairi giggled. "Oh really? Its a _talent _now?"

"Well you know, it takes skill to go unnoticed in her class." Sora smiled.

"Oh but I always notice when you're sleeping. Not very sneaky when you're drooling on the desk." She smirked at Sora who blushed.

"Y-you noticed that?" Sora said embarrassed.

"Oh for the love of peace. Really just going to back and forth flirting like this?" Riku said face planting himself.

"Were not flirting!" Sora and Kairi said in sync. Both realizing the embarrassment of the situation they turned away.

"Sigh. Lets go Kairi, you promised to help me study today." Selphie exclaimed as she grabbed onto Kairi's shirt and pulled her away.

"Oh..okay i'm going i'm going. I'll see you two at home then. Bye Sora. Cya Riku." She waved as she turned around and began walking with Selphie out the exit bickering about something.

Sora just stared at her. Riku looked at Sora and sighed. "Man you are hopeless."

"Popeless? Who cares about the pope?" Sora went on walking. And Riku held his hand on his face and followed suit.

Our heroes unaware that they were being watched and observed by two figures.

"Heuck, you think those one of those two might be the uh, chosen one?"

"Hmm, I dunno. They taller one is likely but the smaller one? No way!"

"Oh shucks, I liked the smaller one. He was funny!" The tall one laughed as he came out from his hiding spot. The smaller one then yanked him back to avoid being seen.

"What are you doing Goofy? You tryna' blow our cover? Were sneaking."

"Oh sorry Donald, I forgot guh-hyuk!"

The smaller one looked to be a small preteen. He had blue hat with white hair, which resembles a beret, has a belt in place of a normal brim, and sports a zipper that spans the length of the hat. His high-collared jacket is navy blue with sky blue lining and cuffs. There are three pouches, all of which are blue with yellow lining, along the middle of the jacket; the center pouch is secured by a flap, while the other two use silver zippers. The middle pouch is framed by two other silver zippers that span the entire length of the jacket, from the top of the collar to the bottom. He has a short, blue cape with yellow lining that he wears draped over his shoulders, kept in place by a silver strap. Donald also wears a thick, gold bangle on each of his wrists, and, wore blue pants and yellow shoes.

The taller one, Goofy, has two bucked teeth and full head of shaggy black hair. Goofy's hat is orange and the top is an odd shape, resembling a teardrop placed on its side. There is a small pair of red goggles around the bottom of the hat as well. Goofy wears a green turtleneck sweater with sleeves that bell out slightly and a blue arrow-shaped strap on each cuff. He wears white gloves with a brown band around each wrist. Over the sweater, he wears a sleeveless, black combat vest with grey lining and four pockets of the same color. Goofy's pants are yellow and secured by a thick, black belt. They have rather large pockets and a pouch on each leg with a silver zipper. The legs of his pants have a peculiar style, with the bottom rims (which are dark orange) being pulled upward in the front by a brown strap. Goofy has very large shoes which are brown with steel toes on the outside.

"Don't forget the mishion! We have to find the one who uses the Key! Come on, lets follow them. Oh and be quiet about it!"

"Hyuk! Yes sir, Donald sir!" Goofy exclaimed with a sighing Donald as they followed sneakily(somewhat) behind Riku and Sora.

Riku and Sora joked around for the next two hours eating sea-salt ice cream and walking around campus to pass the time until they showed up at 6:00pm for their guard duty. They arrived at Ms. M's class who had some students in there doing after school work. She saw Sora and Riku come in and walked over toward them.

"Ah my two favorite students. Glad to see you both here. Now, I want Sora to stay in here and Riku to come with me. We shall patrol the school. Understand?" She opened up the door and walked out without waiting from a reply from either of them.

"How did I end up with the old hag? I wasn't the one sleeping in class." Riku said confused.

"Well lets face it, you are the _favorite_ here. She likes you obviously." Sora grinned.

"Whatever. I'll catch ya later Sora if i'm not dead."

"I'm taking all of your stuff if you die."

"I wouldn't it have any other way Sora." They fist bumped before Riku ran out the class. Sora looked around at the students too focused on their work. He recognized one guy in the corner and decided to walk over and speak to him.

"Hey, sup?" Sora said sitting next to him. "Ms. M is really hounding you all today huh?"

The person didn't reply and Sora looked at him oddly. He was wearing a hood that covered his face. Looking around everyone was wearing something to cover their faces.

"Hey, is this some sort of prank for Ms. M? Hello?" Sora reached over and pulled the hood over and to his shock saw something unhuman. All Sora saw a pure black thing with glowing yellow eyes.

"W-what? What the heck are you?" Sora ran back but tripped over a desk. "Hey! Somebody help!"

Sora looked over to see the class stand up and remove the clothing that covered their faces. All of them. These shadow looking things with the same eyes came out. They poured out of their clothes like insects and swarmed around Sora who was backing up to a wall. He went for the door but it was locked. He yelled for help but no one came. Sora looked to the chalk board and grabbed a ruler and pointed at them.

"Don't make me use this!" Sora yelled at one directly in front of him. The small shadow simply titled its head and looked at the ruler. It then swiped it out of Sora's hand across the room.

"Yeah...I admit..that wasn't very cool at all." Sora was surrounded by these things before he heard a voice.

"Thundaga!" And down comes lightning from no where that strikes all of the shadows down and they disappeared. Sora's heart was pounding as he looked around. Out from the window comes Donald and Goofy.

"A...preschooler and some other guy?" Sora asked confused and scared.

"Who ya calling a preschooler?" Donald yelled at Sora while Goofy offered Sora a hand up.

"R-right...uh sorry. Thanks I guess. For saving me. Uhh, who are you two?"

"Uhhh..." They both said confused. Before they could speak a giant portal appeared right under them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy exchanged looks all patted each other on the shoulders and sighed before they fell through the hole.

"Ahhh! What is this?" Sora said screaming.

"Its a Dive!" Donald yelled back.

"A dive? What the heck is a Dive?" Sora asked him noticing Goofy oddly enough moving around like he is swimming. How is he so calm?

"A dive is like a huge tunnel! Between worlds!"

"Wait what? Different worlds? Like those in fairy tales and legends?"

"They're not just legends as you're about to seeeee!"

The three of them swam to each other and held each other for dear life as they fell out a hole in the sky and down into this new world. The world Sora saw resembled something he vaguely remembers from the legends. Twaverse Town, a brimming dark city with lots shining lights and houses. But he didn't have time to enjoy the view as they all fell thankfully on some grass though it didn't help much.

"Oh Dasiy...hehe...come here..." Donald woke up and looked up to see a somewhat grossed out Sora and Goofy staring at him.

"Umm...you alright...?"

"Sure sounds like he's all right hyuck." Goofy laughed as Sora gave Donald a hand but Donald refused and got up on his own.

"So...umm...this is a weird situation were in isn't it?"

"Looks like it." Donald said looking around holding his staff.

Sora noticed Goofy had a shield pulled out and ready.

"Umm...should I have a weapon too?" Sora asked feeling left out.

"Hmm. If you don't have one already then don't worry about it."

"Huh? But what if we get attacked again? I should fight too."

"No! Its not necessary. And its not like we have a weapon to give you."

"Hycuk. No need to be so harsh on the boy Donald. He just wants to help. What if we do get attacked?" Goofy asked chuckling.

"Oh like that would happen."

And the rules of convenience magically kicked in as they heard a loud metal sound. They huddled up together and they heard it getting louder and louder. Getting closer and closer until it stopped.

"Told you I should have a weapon..." Sora commented to Donald who was about to retort before they heard a loud crash behind them.

They slowly looked back and there it was. A hulking giant covered in armor. Or at least it would be better to say all it was, was armor. Its body is divided into several pieces—a body, a head, two arms, and two legs—none of which are directly connected to each other and all of which. The Armored Torso is vaguely hour glass-shaped, violet with a lilac, diamond pattern around its waist, and has light black additives on it. With a strange heart emblems emblazoned on the center of the armor. Its head is violet, spherical, and sports three silver spikes and a silver faceplate with several holes in it. Both of the Gauntlets are violet with wide wrists and three lilac, segmented fingers. The Hammerlegs are short, violet, and ends in large, hammer-like, black feet. All of the pieces of it seem to be hollow.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked Donald putting up his guard.

"We fight!' Donald said triumphantly and bravely being applauded by both Sora and Goofy.

Donald and Goofy were quickly swiped away leaving Sora by himself in front of this Giant. Sora backed away against a building. Sora was afraid. He felt this was the end for him. That his normal life was over. Sora closed as his eyes as the giant reeled back his fist. The whole world went dark, and all seemed lost. Yet there was a light, shining brightly in the darkness.

"Keyblade...keyblade..." A voice Sora heard as he realized he was not dead. He opened his eys and was surprised by what he saw. He was not dead for one thing, but for the other he had a giant Key in his hands and he blocked the Giant's attack. The Giant took some steps back from the sight of it.

"W-what the heck is this? Sora pondered as he backed away from the giant. Donald and Goofy ere recovering and shook the birds around them away. They both looked at Sora's hands from afar and saw the key.

"The Keyblade!" They both announced together staring in awe.

"Heeey! You! Hit the giant with the key!"

"Are you crazy? You want me to fight a giant armored _thing _with a big _key_?"

"Yes!" They both yelled.

"You guys are insane! You want me to _hit_ an _armored _giant with a _key." _Sora yelled back emphasizing his words.

"Its a Keyblade!" Donald yelled back.

"Oh well that makes it so much better! Hit the giant with a key...blade...what part of this Key is the blade anyway? Sora looked at it confused just barely noticing another attack coming his way. And ran around the giant.

"What part of that aren't you getting kid?" Donald said.

"Hmm, I don't know. The HITTING AN ARMORED GIANT WITH AN OVERSIZED KEY PERHAPS? How does that actually work?"

"Trust us!" Goofy yelled as he ran beside Sora and stood beside him. Sora looked to his right to see Donald standing at his side.

"Oh whatever, but if were going to do this. We do it together!"

Goofy and Donald complied as the three of them stared down the giant, The Guard Armor.

**Next Chapter: Traversing the Traverse Town**

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing this! There are some twists to the story from the actual one. As some events are not in the same order and there are new things form later games such as the Dive included. How much will be the same like the games? Hmm, I would say a lot. Just adding some twists and turns and a few changes. Like Donald and Goofy being human! Hope no one hates me too much! Leave a review, favorite if you like it, and follow to keep up with this new series!**


End file.
